Quand on tue quelqu'un on perd un morceau de son âme
by MadameCorvus
Summary: Maura ne veut en aucun cas ressembler à son géniteur, elle ne veut pas être une criminelle, une tueuse comme son père, cependant elle tire et tue un homme, elle tue son agresseur, elle se rend compte de choses, et ne s'en remettra pas immédiatement, Jane tentera de l'aider .
1. Prologue

_Voila une Fanfiction sur Rizzoli & Isles, j'avais cette idée dans faire une depuis quelque temps, du coup je tente. Espérons que cela plaise. :)_

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

«** Maura, tire !** »

L'agresseur tombe, l'arme est à terre, je le suis également avec juste les poignets attachés . Jane me demande de tirer sur notre agresseur, je suis la plus près de l'arme. Bougeant comme un ver de terre, je prend l'arme dans mes mains avec une pointe de difficulté. Je me lève donc, je pointe l'arme vers l'agresseur, je vise, l'agresseur ce lève avec une légère difficulté, il se maintient au canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce un peu trop lumineuse, il avait reçu un coup de la part de Jane, il en souffrait. Il n'eut pas le temps de me regarder, ou de faire une simple action pour se défendre que j'appuie sur la gâchette du trente-huit, je tire. _Fatal erreur_. L'agresseur s'écroule sur le sol avec une balle d'un trente-huit planté dans sa tête, il ne saigne pas beaucoup, quand on tire une balle dans la tête, ce n'est pas comme un artère, il n'y a pas beaucoup de sang. Le sang n'est plus drainé, il est mort, ses yeux sont ouvert. Je jette subitement l'arme au sol, je m'effondre à genoux . J'ai tiré, je me rend compte de mon attitude à ce moment là, je me rend compte de comment j'ai tiré,de mon comportement à cet acte, j'ai tué un homme comme l'aurait fait un tueur dont le Q.I est entre cent-vingt et cent-cinquante, j'ai tué comme l'aurait fait mon géniteur, Patrick Doyle. Aucun sentiment de culpabilité, de tristesse, de compassion, ou ce genre de sentiment que tout être normal aurait pu ressentir, non, tout ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est de la honte, de haine envers moi même, j'avais honte d'avoir tué quelqu'un sans ressentir le moindre sentiment, je me sens juste misérable et pitoyable, Jane avait finalement tord, Patrick Doyle n'est pas que « le donneur de spermes ».

Jane se lève, elle vient en ma direction, elle avait vu la scène, elle m'observe attentivement, elle a compris, alors elle m'enlace pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais cela ne me changera en rien, parce que quand on tue quelqu'un on perd une partie de son âme, c'est comme ci on mourrait de l'intérieur. Mentalement, ça en devient effrayant. Ce sont des choses dont on ne s'en remet pas.


	2. Chapter 1

_Veuillez m'excuser de mon profond retard, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et je n'ai donc pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire, alors je poste pendant les vacances mon chapitre un que j'ai du recommencer, puisque avec la suite que j'avais écrite sur papier ne correspondait pas. Et je m'excuse de mes fautes d'orthographes._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Cela devait approximativement faire un mois que cet incident s'était déroulé, un mois que le cauchemars est devenu un fait réel, que tout mauvais songe, mauvaise pensée faisait surface dans la tête de Maura, elle avait amplement conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait, et cette conscience l'a poignardé sur l'un des points sensible de son âme. Elle était devenu un bourreau de travail, travaillant d'arrache pied, et les seuls moment où elle s'arrêtait s'était pour le besoin de l'hygiène ou de la nourriture, elle travaillait pour ne plus penser, elle se donnait l'obligation de travailler encore plus pour oublier ses pensés, ses songes. Mais à force d'être trop sur le travail, il ne reste plus rien à faire, Maura avait beau rechercher un nouveau dossier de victimes, ou de nouvelles analyses à effectuer, il ne restait plus grand chose, elle se rendait à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait plus fuir ce qui l'a préoccupé. Il fallait qu'elle affronte son cauchemars.

Ayant pris ses affaires, manteau et sac, elle sortit enfin de sa salle d'autopsie, elle sortit tout court, vers l'extérieur respirer l'air qui est pollué. Elle marchait dans le froid d'automne, il devait faire juste une dizaine de degrés sans plus.

Il se faisait tard, le soleil tomba et a force de marcher, elle atterrit sur une aire de jeux pour enfant et ceux-ci étaient partis depuis à peu près une petite heure, il restait quelques jeunes adolescent censés être mature qui restait traîner pour faire leur trafic. L'aire de jeux était pratiquement déserte mis à part les adolescents il n'y avait aucun bruit, On entendait le souffle du vent sur les feuilles tombées sur le sol, le temps semblait long, il allait au ralentit, il est comme éternel. Des grincements aigus, ce sont les balançoires qui bougent dû au vent, le docteur y est assis sur l'une de ces balançoires. Le ciel est sombre, les gouttes de pluies commencent à tomber petit à petit. Des murmures profond se propagent dans l'oreille du médecin légiste, des murmures effrayants qui lui disent des mots, des phrases qu'elle ne veut pas entendre et qui la laisse dans de profonde réflexion et hypothèse qu'elle n'aurait en aucun cas pensé.

_Le fait d'avoir tiré sur un homme, me rapproche dans l'hypothèse que Patrick Doyle n'est pas seulement que mon géniteur, mais que j'ai probablement hérité de certaine de ses capacités. J'ai assassiné un homme, certes celui -ci n'était pas une excellente personne, il n'avait plus de famille et avait un casier judiciaire, mais cet homme était un être humain désespéré, c'était quelqu'un. C'est blessant. _La pluie devenait battante, il pleuvait des cordes, le docteur Isles dédaigne de se lever, ou même de bouger de sa balançoire, ses réflexions l'en empêchais.

_Et si j'avais était un assassin ? Et si je continuais à supprimer des personnes et des vies innocente?, Jane m'aurais t'elle arrêté ? Qu'aurait elle fait ? Non, elle m'aurai arrêté, c'est une certitude, elle doit faire ce qu'elle a faire, c'est son travail en tant que lieutenant de la brigade criminelle de Boston. _Des conclusion émises trop tôt, trop hâtivement, sur lesquels Maura s'aventurent, le chemins des conclusions, ceci est la première fois qu'elle prend ce chemin.

_Et si j'avais vécu avec Patrick Doyle ? si Colin était en vie ? Il était tout de même mon frère. Et si j'avais été avec mère biologique ? Comment tout cela serait passé ? J'aurais peut être était une personne différente, j'aurais sûrement pu apprendre des choses à Colin comme Jane le fait avec Frankie, on aurait eu des disputes, des rires et j'aurais sûrement eu une mère présente pour moi qui m'aurait appris, qui m'aurais aimé, comme une mère aime son enfant, et Doyle également aurait pu peut être m'aimer, ce n'est pas une aussi mauvaise personne. _Les cheveux de Maura étaient trempe depuis quelque temps, la pluie ne semblait vouloir cessait et l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, puis le téléphone se mit à sonner, une fois.

_Après tout, il a gardé des photos de mon existence sur lui, quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson, la remise des diplômes, il m'a protégé de personnes voulant me viser en tuant celui qui voulait faire du mal à sa famille, il m'a éloigné pour me protéger d'une vie sûrement dure et infernale, si j'aurais été avec lui il ne m'aurait peut être pas appris à tué, après tout il veut juste me protéger, protéger sa famille. _Le téléphone se mit à sonner une deuxième fois, elle l'ignora une nouvelle fois, trop pensive.

_Pourtant il avait beau me protéger,__ j'ai réussis à être enlevé et agressé plus d'une fois, par Hoyt et d'autre personne,_ j'ai également réussis à ôter la vie à quelqu'un, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise personne, c'est un acte impardonnable et je suis si effrayé de recommencer, j'en suis épouvanté, je ne veux pas, pourtant, il y a cette mauvaise impression qui me dit que j'ai des probabilités que pourrais recommencé à faire un acte si effroyable, j'en suis sûre et je ne veux pas, c'est fatiguant je ne veux et je ne voulais pas blessé un être vivant, pourtant je l'ai fais, je ne suis pas une personne qui tuerait sans compassion ou regret, je ne le suis pas... Troisième sonneries, cette fois si elle décrocha, c'était son amie, sa meilleure amie, Jane Rizzoli,celle ci s'inquiétait comme presque tout le temps, elle lui avait demandé ou elle se trouvait, si elle allait bien

« **Oui, répondit Maura d'une voix qui ressemblait à un soupire.**

**- Maura, ne bouge pas j'arrive. Ordonna l'interlocutrice derrière le téléphone **»

Le docteur Isles n'avait aucunement l'intention de bouger, elle était bien trop fatigué. Tout ce qu'elle fit c'est attendre son amie Jane sous la pluie battante. Le lieutenant Rizzoli arriva en peu de temps, malgré qu'elle soit dans la police elle s'est sûrement autoriser de griller les feux ou de doubler les automobiles quand il ne fallait pas. Elle avait aperçu Maura, qui était mouillé de la tête au pied à en être plus que malade. Jane se précipita vers Maura, l'observant brièvement et se concentrant à s'occuper d'elle, elle enleva sa veste sombre et la posa sur les épaules de son amie qui celle – ci ne voulait la regardé dans les yeux.

« **Bon sang Maura ! Tu es trempé, je t'ai appelé au moins trois fois, j'étais inquiète Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ****Demanda Jane, regardant fixement la légiste attendant une bonne réponse. **

**- Je pensais, Jane. Avait t-elle simplement répondu. J'étais occupé à penser, je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone, je n'ai pas vu le temps.**

**- Maura, tu n'es pas bien, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, tu va attraper la crève.**

**- Oui.** »

Le ton de Maura était dur et à la fois faible, cependant la réponse était clair et net, « oui » ce qui surpris le lieutenant, mains qui ne le fit pas remarqué. Maura se leva de la balançoire sur la quelle elle était assise depuis quelques temps, des gouttelettes d'eau coulé de ses cheveux ainsi que les cheveux de Jane. Les deux femmes partirent sur le chemin de la voiture, elles y montèrent et Jane démarra la voiture. Le trajet ne fut pas très long mais très silencieux, aucun son en provenance de la radio, aucun mot échangé entre les deux amies, juste le bruit du moteur. Jane ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du médecin légiste, elle n'allait cependant pas lui demandait ce qui ce passait, car ce n'était pas elle de demandé mais à Maura de lui dire de son propre gré.

La voiture s'arrêta, les portières s 'ouvrirent, puis elles avancèrent vers la porte de l'antre du docteur Isles qui celle-ci sortit de son sac ses clés, ensuite elle ouvrit la porte, elles entrèrent.

Le silence régnait toujours entre les deux femmes, Maura posa son sac et quant à Jane elle se posa sur le canapé. Maura enleva la veste qu'elle avait sur ses épaules et qui appartenait à Jane puis la lui rendit en la tendant à son amie et celle – ci la prit regardant le docteur qui n'osait pas lui adressé un regard honteuse de ses pensés sur le fait que Jane l'arrêterait suivant ses actes.

« **Maura ? Qu'est ce tu as** ? Questionna Jean, suspicieuse.

**- Ce n'est rien, Jane,** répondit Maura, sans vouloir inquiété sa meilleure amie.

**- Regarde moi.**

**- Jane, tout va bien !**

**- Maura ! »**

C'était un presque un ordre dont la façon que Jane à prononcé le nom de son amie. Maura s'exécuta regardant Jane et essayant dans bien que mal de cacher ses larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues et le lieutenant l'avait remarqué.

« **Oh, Maura tu pleures !**

**- Non, Jane je ne pleure pas.**

**- Tu ne sais pas mentir**,affirma Jane bien convaincu de ce qu'elle a vu.

**- Jane je suis si fatigué. Je ne sais plus comment penser … »**

Jane prit une Maura qui pleurait dans ses bras, la réconfortant autant qu'elle pouvait car même si elle n'avait pas la grande intelligence de Maura, elle savait à qu'elle point celle – ci était mal, à qu'elle point elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions. Elle se voulait faire le maximum, elle voulait la protéger, la réconforter car c'est sa meilleure amie, car c'est la personne à qui elle tient le plus.

« **Maura ça va aller, rassura Jane.**

**- Jane, tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point je suis effrayé.**

**- Non je ne le sais pas, mais peut importe à quoi tu pense, tu n'es pas un psychopathe, tu n'es pas un tueur, ou une vendeuse de hot-dog sociopathe et encore moins ton géniteur ! S'exclama Jane sure d'elle et rassurant son amie. Tu es la brillante et Fashion Maura Isles !**

** - Jane …**

**- Maura, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.**

**- Et si j'étais comme Patrick Doyle ? Tu m'arrêterais ?**

**- Tu ne l'es pas, et les hypothèses ne te vont pas du tout.**

**- Jane répond juste à mes questions.**

**- Je ne t'arrêterais pas, car ça n'arrivera pas et que tu es ma meilleure amie, tu le sais.**

**- Mais tu le feras car c'est ton métier.**

** - Maura je ne le ferais pas, peut importe les conséquences et tu le sais, je tiens beaucoup à toi !** »

Maura ne rajouta rien. Deux sonneries se fit entendre, elles provenaient de deux télephones portables, celui du lieutenant et du docteur, elles décrochèrent en répondant toute les deux par leur nom « Rizzoli » « Docteur Isles », c'était une nouvelle enquête une jeune femme avait était tué par balle dans une ruelle. Elles raccrochèrent au bout de deux minutes après que l'on leur ai donné les dernières information de la nouvelle enquête. Jane regarda son amie avec de lâcher un profond soupire.


End file.
